Tigger's family
by Videogameh
Summary: En el Parque de los cien Acres, Tigger Alfred y Conejo Arthur recibe una invitación para tomar el té de parte de un francés ¿Qué pasara? Averigüen.


**Tigger's family **

_Bueno, esta es una historia basada en la serie de Winnie Pooh. La verdad creo que esta bastante FAIL, pero creo que algo bueno se le puede sacar. Sin irme de tema tengo que aclarar que es más que obvio que los personajes NO me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores.  
__Es un fanfic para ATP (Apta para todo publico)._

**Si preguntan si el fanfic es "UK/US" o "US/UK" decidí hacer un punto intermedio aunque me gusta más el primero. **

* * *

La luz del sol de la tarde iluminaba el Parque de los Cien Acres cuando un afeminado francés invitó a cierto inglés, llamado "Arthur" y también a un tal estadounidense de nombre "Alfred", a tomar el té. "¡Jo,jo,jo!", celebró Alfred. "Te apuesto a que Arthur y yo ¡vamos a disfrutar de deliciosos bocadillos y jugosos tragos!

"¿Les conté alguna vez la historia de cómo comenzó mi familia?", preguntó el proveniente de Francia con su acento tan peculiar. Su nombre era Francis y hace tiempo que se conocía con sus invitados.

Pero había algo muy peculiar en estos tres, Alfred llevaba un disfraz de Tigger, Arthur estaba disfrazado de conejo y Francis estaba disfrazado de algo así como un búho.

A medida que Francis comenzaba a relatarles a Alfred y a Arthur la historia de su árbol genealógico (Salteando algunas partes), la imaginación de Alfred empezó a volar... "Una familia con muchos tiggers como yo", pensó Alfred. "Eso si sería algo de que hablar..."

"Esta historia comenzó hace mucho, mucho tiempo", continuó Francis. "Dice que hace mucho tiempo" pensó Alfred. "Apuesto que en mi familia hubo tiggers armados, y aun más lejos aún, un enorme Tiggeralfredsaurio ¡Gr-r-r-r!"

"Y entonces llegamos a mi tatarabuelo", seguía contado Francis. "Un día, durante un pase por la mañana..."

"¡Jo,jo,jo!", pensó Alfred. "Mi tatara-tigger seguramente corría muy seguro una carrera en su pequeño y anticuado automóvil" "Es como si lo viera", pensó Tigger. "¡La tatarabuela Tigger acelera y lo pasa! Él esta de lo más guapo, mientras ella aumenta su velocidad cada vez más ¡hasta terminar primera!"

"¡Oh, estoy segurísimo de que mi familia fue súperfamosa por sus mejores saltos-altos!" "Había en la familia un grupo de tiggers atletas. Todos ellos triunfaban en competencias deportivas, como el salto de 50 yardas, o el salto de postas."

"¡Y los tiggers gimnastas...!  
"Y tiggers que bailaban el Hula-hula... ¡Y tiggers que te hacía cosquillas!

"Había tiggers muy aventureros, alpinistas de altas montañas y buzos de aguas muy profundas. Y valientes cowboys montados sobre veloces caballos del viejo oeste.

"Los tiggers-chef sabía cocinar las hamburguesas más esplédideliciosos – con el ingrediente más secreto: la arena de verdad, por supuesto"

"Y aquellos tiggers poéticos e inventores, ¡Que ingeniosos e inteligentes! Quizás fueron los primeros inventores del quéhaces, el quéseso y el cómosellama."

"Incluso allá arriba, entre las estrellas había tiggers astronautas, y algunos rarísimos y feos tiggers verdes, '¡Tiggertonymarcianos!"

"Y cuando pienso en esos tiggers tan elegantes... ¡Jo,jo!, campeones del deletreo: T – I – doble G – E – R", deletrea Tigger"

"Por supuesto que nosotros, los tiggers nunca nos jactamos de ello... pero cuando llega el momento de tomarse una fotografía... siempre somos lo más fotogénicos."

"¡Ejem", dijo el francés un poco más fuerte. Alfred pegó un salto y vio que Francis y Arthur lo estaban observando. "Parece que te hubieras quedado dormido despierto"

"Estabas roncando, idiota", le susurro Arthur a Alfred.

Alfred se despidió del francés, tomo de la mano a Arthur y comenzaron a caminar de regreso a su casa ¡Iba a tener que pensar seriamente en como seguir el árbol genealógico! ¿Cómo iban a poder tener un niño? Eso no era tan importante como sentirse correspondido por el amor de Arthur, ya que para ni el inglés ni para el estadounidense, había algo más importante que eso.

_**End.**_

_**ASDFGHJKL. Espero que les haya gustado el fic~ **_

_**¿Espero review? **_


End file.
